


#QuarantineTimez with Nini's Home

by myeonkais



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not!Fic, Now updated with a second chapter!, Oh my god they were quarantined, YouTuber Kim Jongin | Kai, Youtuber AU, medyo crack lang naman, quarantine au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: Two days later, sa kalagitnaan ng weekly Zoom call ng barkada, may nagflash na Youtube notif sa lockscreen ni Kyungsoo.Nini’s Home replied to your comment.Oh my god talaga.Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang phone at kinclick ang notification. Jusko, magkahalong kilig at kaba ang nararamdaman niya. High school student ka ghorl!?—Or: Sa kalagitnaan ng Enhanced Community Quarantine, hindi inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na magkakaroon siya ng "quarantine crush" sa isang viral Youtuber na kailanman ay hindi nagpakita ng mukha.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 49
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hindi mawala sa isip ko ang youtuber au + quarantine au na 'to kaya ginawa ko na kahit ang dami ko pang tambak na au hahaha.
> 
> hindi ko sinasabing ako si kyungsoo sa kwentong ito pero parang ganoon na nga :)))
> 
> (inspired ang _Nini's Home_ sa isang actual Youtube channel na [**Nino's Home**](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKetFmtqdh-kn915crdf72A) panoorin niyo kung gusto niyo ng pampa-gv haha!
> 
> this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine. ire-read ko 'to bukas haha. comments are very much appreciated uwu <3

Day 35 of quarantine: Kyungsoo is slowly losing _it._

Kung sino man ang nagsabi na introverts like him should be happy kasi they’re now living their introvert dream...aba, he begged to differ.

Sure, the whole lockdown #StayAtHome thing was appealing at first. Wala namang malaking pagbabago sa usual lifestyle niya eh. Sa katunayan, mas pabor pa kay Kyungsoo ang magkulong lang sa bahay at wala masyadong social interaction. He thrives in silence and really, he doesn’t mind being alone for a long time. Nagagawa pa rin niyang i-entertain ang sarili kahit mag-isa lang siya. 

But here’s the thing: unlike most people, mas naunang na-experience ni Kyungsoo ang quarantine period. His started around the last week of February after ng kanyang month-long vacation sa Canada. Ni-require kasi ng opisina nila na mag-undergo ng self-quarantine ang lahat ng empleyado na nanggaling sa ibang bansa. Wala pang kaso ng COVID-19 infection sa bansa that time, at sa takot na makahawa siya ng ibang tao, Kyungsoo had no choice but to comply. Nakabalik din naman siya sa trabaho after that, kaso pinagwork from home rin siya after three days due to the government’s implementation ofEnhanced Community Quarantine in Luzon. 

Okay naman si Kyungsoo sa first few weeks ng ECQ. Mayroon pa nga siyang _quaroutine_ : magyoga pagkagising, magtrabaho buong araw, tapusin ang movie and series to-watch list (na sinasabay pa niya minsan sa trabaho), subukan ang bagong recipes na natutunan niya during his vacation, simulan ang to-read pile niya (three years worth of books!!), magmeditate bago matulog, at syempre, bumawi ng tulog (himala, 8 hours na ang tulog niya araw-araw!).

See, he has everything in control. Wala siyang rason para mapraning sa gitna ng pandemic na ito.

But good lord, he’s now slowly losing it from doing the same thing every day.

Kasabay ng pananawa niya sa kanyang _quaroutine_ , Kyungsoo couldn’t help but overthink the current situation. Sino nga ba naman ang hindi manlulumo sa patuloy na pagtaas ng kaso ng COVID-19 sa bansa at tila wala pang plano ang gobyerno na magpa-mass testing? Harap-harapang ginagago ng gobyernong ito ang mga nasasakupang gusto lamang na mabigyan ng sapat na atensyong-medikal at ayuda sa panahon ng krisis. Gabi-gabi niyang dala ang mga pangambang ito bago matulog. There’s this nagging fear inside him na laging bumubulong, “Kailan ba ito matatapos? Ito na ba talaga ang magiging new normal from now on? Paano makakabangon ang buong mundo mula sa pandemic na ‘to?”

Hay, living alone during a pandemic sucked big time.

At dahil marami siyang time para magreflect, ang dami niyang realizations tungkol sa kanyang sarili. Here are some important points:

  1. He’s still an introvert, alright. But he wants to live as an introvert in his _own_ terms.
  2. Nakakapagod din pala ang katahimikan. 
  3. Nakakapagod din pala ang mag-isa.
  4. Blessing in disguise ang pagkakaroon ng mga kaibigang extrovert.



The fourth one was his biggest realization, to be honest. He loves his barkada so much, but as the most introverted member of the bunch, madaling ma-drain ang socialy battery ni Kyungsoo kapag magkakasama nila. Hindi siya maka-keep up sa energy nina Chanyeol at Junmyeon, at minsan napapagod siyang makinig sa walang katapusang kwento ni Jongdae kapag nasa opisina silang apat. Akala ni Kyungsoo mababawasan ito ngayong naka-work from home sila, but no, syempre hindi papayag ang pinaka-extrovert sa kanila na si Chanyeol Park. 

Apart from their daily office conference calls, nagho-host din si Chanyeol ng barkada Zoom concalls every Thursday at 9 pm to catch up and well, pampalipas boredom. Off si Kyungsoo sa idea na ‘to at first. Magkausap na nga sila sa trabaho buong araw tapos may hiwalay pang concall pag Thursdays? No, thanks please. Pero kinain din ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng reklamo niya eventually nang ma-enjoy niya ang weekly catch up na ‘to kahit minsan nakakapagod din. 

“Uy, Soo! Musta?” masayang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol after niyang maglog in sa meeting room nila sa Zoom that evening. Kung makangiti si Chanyeol sa kanya parang hindi sila nagkausap sa tatlong Zoom calls maghapon. “Nagdinner ka na?”

“Yeah, kakatapos lang,” sagot niya, not looking at his webcam. Silang dalawa pa lang ni Chanyeol ang nasa concall kaya nag-leave muna siya at bumalik sa paglilinis ng makeshift work area niya sa sala. 

Nang makabalik siya after 10 minutes, naabutan niyang naglalaro ng improvised Pictionary sina Chanyeol, Junmyeon at Jongdae.

“Guys, sasali ba si Baek tonight?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa tatlo.

“May nira-rush lang siyang report, Soo,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Habol daw siya.”

He was about to message Baekhyun sa Messenger nang may biglang nag-pop up na maliit na window sa meeting room nila. Si Baekhyun na pala ‘yon, at napa-eye roll na lang si Kyungsoo sa annoying na Zoom background ng best friend niya. Hindi niya gets kung bakit tawang-tawa si Jongdae sa background ni Baekhyun na isang kwarto na may pink Orocan cabinet sa likod. (Screenshot daw ‘yon ng kwarto nung Mimiyuuuh na laging kinukwento ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi niya kilala kung sino man ‘yon.)

“Hoy Baekhyun Byun,” inunahan na niya si Baekhyun bago pa nito batiin ang ibang tao sa concall. “Kumain ka ba ng kanin today? Baka puro Kokocrunch na naman yang kinain mo ha.”

Baekhyun fake gasped. “How did you know? Spy ka?”

“Sira ka. Kita ko sa IG story mo.”

“Ah hehehe sorry na, meme.” Napakamot na lang sa batok si Baekhyun, na sinundan pa ng pa-beautiful eyes na kinaiinisan ni Kyungsoo. “Wala na akong ready to eat food here eh. Mag-supermarket ako this weekend!”

Hay nako, kahit kailan talaga ‘tong best friend niya oo.

Sa sobrang extrovert ni Chanyeol, kinaibigan _at_ nilandi (hindi raw sinasadya, but who knows??) niya ang high school best friend ni Kyungsoo na si Baekhyun eight years ago. At hindi pa nakuntento ang matangkad niyang officemate dyan ha. Kaka-engage lang ng dalawa last Christmas at naka-schedule na ang kasal next year.

Isa pa palang kinaiinisan ni Kyungsoo sa weekly Zoom calls na ‘to ay ang landian ng dalawang kaibigan. Ugh.

“Hi, baby. Nagdinner ka na?”nakangiting tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, tuluyan nang nakalimutan ang seryosong Pictionary game nila.

Baekhyun mirrored the exact lovestruck expression of his fiance. “Yes po, baby. Cereals nga lang kasi tinatamad akong magluto,” he said with a pout.

“Ay bakit?”

Kyungsoo snorted. Kadiri talaga ‘tong dalawa, kala mo LDR. 10 minutes away lang naman ang bahay nila sa isa’t isa. 

“Uh leave meeting na ba kami?” sarcastic na pagsingit ni Kyungsoo. Natigilan tuloy ang landian ng dalawa, takang-taka. “Sabihin niyo lang kung Zoom Jakol na pala ‘tong concall natin. Please advise.”

“Soo naman eh! Nagkakamustahan lang kami!”

“Malandian na lang kayo sa Tele wag dito! Kairita ‘to.”

“O wait lang, okay na ba tayong lahat?” singit ni Junmyeon, flashing that patient smile of his. Buti na lang at may isang level-headed person sa friendship na ‘to. “So, kamusta kayo today?”

Ganyan lang ang nangyayari sa weekly Zoom calls nila: mag-aasaran, maglalaro ng kung anu-anong online card games, magchi-chikahan (mostly tungkol sa office nila, na invested si Baekhyun kahit hindi siya ka-officemate), kwentuhan...the usual stuff they do on a normal hangout, but this time, virtual version. Kunwari pa siyang naiinis sa ingay nina Jongdae at Baekhyun pero deep inside, nae-enjoy na ‘to ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“Oy basta ha, ayusin na natin next week ‘yung fundraising ha,” reminder ni Jongdae sa kanila bago nila tapusin ang conference call around 11:30 PM na. Sa sobrang enjoy nila sa paglalaro ng online Cards Against Humanity, nakalimutan na nilang pag-usapan ang details ng fundraising nina Junmyeon at Baekhyun for the hospital frontliners. “Ang walang ambag sa meeting next week maglalapag ng 5k ha!

Nasanay na si Kyungsoo na makaramdam ng kaunting lungkot after ng conference calsl nila. As much as he loved having his alone time, nakaka-miss din pala ang makasalamuha ng ibang tao. Sa short supermarket trips at lobby guards na nga lang siya nakakaranas ng actual human interaction this quarantine period. He didn’t realize how much he used to count on minor interactions, like ‘yung pangungulit sa kanya ni Jongdae sa cubicle niya araw-araw, or ‘yung quick lunch meetings niya with Baekhyun kapag napapadpad ng Makati ang best friend. Kahit nga face to face meetings with their boss na usually kinakatakutan niya, hinahanap-hanap na niya ngayon.

Kailan kaya matatapos ito?

* * *

Day 37 of quarantine: thanks to Chanyeol Park, nagbago ang _quaroutine_ ni Kyungsoo Do.

That Saturday morning, nag-error ang newly bought iPad Pro ni Kyungsoo after niyang i-update ang software nito. Sinunod naman niya ang “instant fix” articles na nabasa niya sa Google pero walang nangyari, naka-flash pa rin sa screen ang “unable to activate” error prompt. He badly needed his iPad Pro for his part-time job at walang bukas na service center sa area, kaya last option niya ang humingi ng tulong sa kanyang techie friends.

Si Junmyeon ang madalas niyang lapitan kapag gadgets na ang usapan. Bukod sa super techie ng kaibigan, magaling at patient din itong mag-explain ng kahit anong bagay over the phone. Wrong timing nga lang, nakipagmeeting nga pala sina Junmyeon at Baekhyun sa NGO na ka-partner nila for the fundraising kaya lumapit siya sa second techie ng barkada: si Chanyeol.

There’s a reason why hindi siya lumalapit kay Chanyeol pagdating sa ganitong bagay. As in iniiwasan talaga niya. Unlike Junmyeon, walang pasensya si Chanyeol na mag-explain over the phone. Gusto niyang may hands on demo pa na madalas nauuwi sa ibang topic. Kung hindi niya kayang i-demo in person, isang alternative solution ang laging isasagot niya, “Search mo na lang yan sa Youtube, Soo. Maraming step by step tutorials doon.”

Sadly, tini-test ata ng universe ang tatag ng loob ni Kyungsoo that day. Nagkataong nakapila sa supermarket si Chanyeol nang sagutin nito ang tawag ni Kyungsoo. Chanyeol didn’t have his iPad Pro with him so...nauwi sa isang Youtube video ang sagot niya sa problema ni Kyungsoo.

_Ugh._

Let’s be clear here: Kyungsoo Do is _not_ a Youtube person. Hindi niya gets ang appeal ng website na ‘yon, okay? Inis na inis nga siya kina Baekjyun at Jongdae na laging nagse-send sa kanya ng trending videos nung Mimiyuuuh o kung sino pang Youtube vloggers na sa sobrang dami ay hindi na niya ma-memorize ang mga pangalan (wala siyang plano in the first place). The site is a huge blackhole for him na na-ooverwhelm siya sa dami ng options ng pwedeng panoorin. Mas preferred niya ang well-curated video streaming sites like Netflix or Hulu, kaya pa niyang i-filter ang content somehow. 

Eh wala, deadline na ng commissioned work niya bukas ng umaga at wala pa siyang nasisimulan. He had no other choice but to suck it up. Parang ikakamatay niya ang panonood ng isang three minute Youtube video, ano?

So there, he watched the video. In fairness sa suggestion ni Chanyeol, straight to the point ang tutorial at magaling mag-explain ang content creator. Naayos din ni Kyungsoo ang problema ng iPad Pro niya bago pa matapos ang 3:34 minute video. Nice, quick fix talaga. Ico-close na sana niya ang tab nang napadpad ang atensyon niya sa Recommended Videos sa right part ng screen. He knew he should ignore it, pero nanaig pa rin ang curiosity niya kasi, what the hell? 

Sa gitna ng listahan ng iba’t ibang iPad Pro how to fix videos, biglang sumulpot ang isang random recipe video ng...Dalgona coffee.

**#QuarantineTimez: Dalgona Coffee at Home! (8.4M views)**

Ito ‘yung coffee recipe na naging viral sa internet weeks ago. Hindi makakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang umay na naramdaman niya habang nagbo-browse siya ng Instagram Stories noon. Sinubukan ata ng lahat ng fina-follow niya sa Instagram ‘tong recipe na ‘to; puro pagwi-whisk ng kape at may contest pa ng pagandahan ng glass cups lang ang naganap sa stories niya for almost a week.

(Pinakamaraming views siguro ‘yung Instagram Stories ni Baekhyun kasi si Chanyeol ang pinagwhisk niya ng coffee mixture eme. Flex lang ni Chanyeol Park ang mga braso niya. Thirst trap amputa kala mo hindi engaged.)

Okay, inaamin niya na curious siya at gusto niyang i-try gawin ang Dalgona coffee, kaso paano nahulaan ng Youtube ‘yon? Nakaramdam? Mind reader? Dahil ba sa cookies eme? Two years ago pa niya huling binuksan ang Youtube sa laptop niya (thanks kay Jongdae at sa viral na Kim Chiu balibag video compilation), so paanong sumulpot ang Dalgona coffee video na ‘to sa recommended niya?

Weird shit.

In the end, his curiosity won. Kinlick niya ang video at pinause saglit para magload ito.

“Seryoso ba ‘to? 8.4 million views?” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili habang hinihintay matapos ang paglo-load ng video. He just stared at the number of upvotes and down votes ng video. Impressive ha, with 290.8k upvotes and only 2k down votes for a two week-old video? “Kapeng-kape ba talaga mga tao nowadays!?”

Ang minimalist at light ambiance ng kusina ang unang napansin ni Kyungsoo sa first few seconds ng video. Maaliwalas ang lighting at bumagay ang wooden kitchen supplies sa white and cream color ng walls. The layout reminded him of the original kitchen layout ng current condo unit niya bago niya pina-remodel ito three years ago. It was open, with a wooden kitchen counter smacked in the middle of it. Ang sarap sa mata ng aesthetic nito. Impressed siya.

Nasa 30 second mark na ang video nang ma-realize ni Kyungsoo na ASMR cooking demo pala ito. Wala siyang naririnig na voice over ng lalaking nagluluto; only the soft shuffling sounds at ang tunog ng pagbagsak ng ingredients sa cute bear bowl lang ang naririnig niya. 

Kyungsoo found himself relaxing while watching this guy do his thing with such care and elegance. Ang graceful pa gumalaw! Japanese ba ang lalaking ‘to? Ang dami kasing cute trinkets na nasa tabi ng cute bowls niya habang nagluluto, eh. Puro maliliit na figurines nina Rilakkuma at Pikachu ang laging bida sa close up shots ng video. The cute trinkets didn’t stop there, though. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa close up shot ng cute bear kettle na color brown.

Sobrang cute. Where in the hell did he buy that!?

Masyado siyang amazed sa cute bear kettle kaya nagulat siya nang biglang nagshift ang frame to a guy wearing this huge ass bear mask that covered his whole face. Parang na-whiplash si Kyungsoo doon. Sobrang weird naman nito!? Nagluluto at gumagawa siya ng cooking videos while wearing that mask!?

Kaloka.

But oh, nothing prepared Kyungsoo for the next clip.

Biglang nagzoom ang camera sa mga kamay ng lalaki. Sobrang unnecessary ng shot na ‘yon but my goodness, was he flexing his arms habang wini-whisk ang coffee mixture!? Dahan-dahan pang ni-roll ng lalaki ang sleeves ng (cute) cream crocheted sweater nito ah. Inaatake ang kahinaan ng Kyungsoo Do! Bastos!

That wasn’t the last of the (unnecessary) hand close up shots pala. At 1:47 finlex na naman ng ni hand porn dude ang namumula niyang mga kamay. Bakat at galit na galit ang...veins sa mga kamay nito dahil sa matagal na pagwi-whip ng kape. He may have paused the video at the flexing frame kasi puta, ‘di niya kinaya. Ganito ba ang ASMR videos sa Youtube!? Bakit may #handporn!?

(The arms, though. Very..hmm… This guy has Very Nice Arms.)

Napatitig na lang si Kyungsoo sa screen hanggang sa matapos ang lalaki sa paggawa ng Dalgona coffee. Props to this hand porn guy ha, maganda ang presentation ng Dalgona coffee. May pa-waves waves design pang pakulo. Unlike doon sa iba na nakita niya sa Instagram na mukhang poop emoji ang coffee cream topping. (Yes, he’s shading Chanyeol. Chaka naman talaga ‘yung kanya, eh.)

From #handporn dude mood, nagshift to #softboy with a pet cat ang mood ng video. Bukod sa fini-flex ng lalaki ang maganda niyang glassware, may bonus shot pa siya ng cute na alagang pusa sa dulo ng video. Kyungsoo is not a cat person, pero sa sobrang well-behaved ng pusa (as in hindi nagmi-meow o gumagalaw man lang), lumambot ang puso niya sa sight na ‘yon.

“What the fuck did I just watch,” lang ang nasabi niya nang magfade to black na ang video.

That was the longest 3 minutes and 41 seconds of his life. Stress.

His thoughts: overall it was okay, just don’t mind the #handporn stuff kasi that’s not the point(!) of the video; cute ang set design, mas cute ang pusa…. Nakakapagtaka kung bakit super daming views ng video na ‘to. Is it because of the (unecessary but welcomed) hand porn or the masked cooking guy? Anyway, the only downside for Kyungsoo: walang recipe card sa dulo ng video. What the hell, right!?

Agad niyang chineck ang comments section after matapos ng video, hoping na may nagcomment ng exact measurements na ginamit ng lalaki sa video. Ang annoying naman kasi, sino bang gagawa ng isang recipe video na wala man lang recipe card sa dulo kahit sa description box man lang?

Much to his surprise, ibang klaseng comments ang tumambad sa kanya sa comments section.

**Miss Anne** _22 hours ago_ _  
_ di ko alam kung bakit lumabas to sa recommended videos ko di naman ako umiinom ng kape lol

 **Nini’s litol nail** _2 weeks ago_ _  
_ seriously i didnt search for this video. this video found me.

 **forninionly** _2 weeks ago_ _  
_ 1:47 oH MY GOD PUTANGENA HINDI AKO NAKAHINGA!!!! SOBRANG UNEXPECTED BUT OKAY???? WALANGHIYA NINI OH MY GOD

 **nagsasampay** _4 days ago_ _  
_ first watched this without subtitles bc i thought it's just asmr. when i watched it with subtitles, it was a whole other experience :)))))))) i love it

Natigilan siya sa comment ni Youtube user nagsasampay. So...hindi pala ASMR ang pinanood niyang video!? He immediately scrolled up and turned on the closed captions bago pinlay ulit ang video.

And holy fucking shit, Youtube user nagsasampay didn’t lie.

Ibang klaseng experience nga.

Kasi nakakagago ang subtitles.

Nasa subtitles nga ang hinahanap niyang ingredients at exact measurements pero ano ‘tong may kasamang kaunting pang-aasar...at panlalandi!?

_Next, add 2 tablespoons of instant coffee (wag ‘yung 3 in 1 ha) to the cute bear bowl (na wala ka pala hehehe kawawa ka naman :)) ). Make sure that the instant coffee is darker than your future :)))_

_See my cute bear kettle? I got this from Japan at last stock na ‘to kaya kailangan ko laging ipagyabang :)))_

[subtitle sa clip na minamasahe ng lalaki ang namumula niyang kamay] _See?_ _Hindi naman nakakapagod magwhisk nito. Mas mahirap pa rin ang forearm workouts :))_

[subtitle sa close up shot ng final product habang hinahalo-halo niya] _Hmmm….this coffee recipe is really perfect for the heat right now. I’m not much of a coffee drinker but I like this one a lot. It tastes good...but not as good as me :)))_ _  
  
_

What. The. Actual. Fuck. did he just watch.

The comments _and_ subtitles made the video crazier. Sumakit lalo ang ulo niya. 

Yet…he liked it? He's not gonna lie, naaliw at napangiti siya ng weird experience na ito.

Hindi man nasubukan ni Kyungsoo ang Dalgona Coffee that day, sinigurado naman niya na naka-subscribe at naka-turn on ang notification niya sa _Nini’s Home_ channel bago siya matulog kinagabihan.

* * *

Before he knew it, umikot na ang buhay ni Kyungsoo sa _Nini’s Home_.

He binge-watched all of Nini’s Home videos the next day. Yep, all 80 videos matiyaga niyang pinanood with subtitles on na. Kyungsoo found out na taga-Manila lang si Nini (that’s what his subscribers call him so makikigaya na lang siya) at one year na ang Youtube channel niya. Nagsimulang dumami ang views ng channel niya after niyang i-post ang _Cute Japanese Bento Box Ideas_ video last December—with a whopping 23 million views at the moment—and the rest...was well, Youtube history. Kaka-receive lang ni Nini ng dalawang silver button niya last February at meron na siyang 4 million subscribers ngayon.

Shet lang, ‘di ba?

Ang pinaka-amusing para kay Kyungsoo rito ay ang...subscribers ng Nini’s Home. This Youtube channel has its own weird...fandom. Nagkalat ang nakakatawa at super nakakalokang (thirst) comments sa lahat ng videos ni Nini. Mas lumala ang comments ngayon sa current video series ni Nini, ang **_#QuarantineTimez_ ** _,_ na kung saan magfi-feature si Nini ng easy recipes na pwedeng gawin ng viewers during the quarantine period. Ito rin ang pinakapopular na series sa channel niya na nakakuha agad ang bawat video ng 1 million views after a day of posting.

Ilan lang ito sa favorite comments ni Kyungsoo:

**#QuarantineTimez: Fluffy Egg Souffle (9.2M views)**

**janetsnakehole** _3 weeks ago_ _  
_ saan ba niya nabibili yang mga cute na cooking supplies na yan naiirita na ako pag nang-iinggit siya ha

 **masungit** _3 weeks ago_ _  
_ "First, let's use vomit-chicken to separate egg white and yolk"

"Oh I forgot, you don't have one. wawa ka naman:(("

Punyeta ilang beses mo ba ipapamukha samen na wala kami ng supplies na yan ha gigil mo aquoh pasalamat ka mahal kita

 **Marinara Sauce** _2 weeks ago_   
OH MY GOD THE LOCKDOWN MADE ME CRAZY PERO HIS LAUGH….MIGHT BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I’VE HEARD

**Replies:**

**iluvchickin** _2 weeks ago_  
Saan omg???? I didnt hear it :((((

 **Marinara Sauce** _2 weeks ago_  
9:49 Here you go, his laugh

 **User1037892647** _5 days ago_ **  
**I can tell that his voice is like that average deep anime guy voice

 **Marinara Sauce** _4 days ago_  
I have been playing it on loop.

**#QuarantineTimez: Chicken Wings - 5 Ways! (11.4M views)**

**LDC** _3 weeks ago_ _  
_ "Dont eat too much oil, it won't be good for you."

~ sige babie sinabi mo yan eh :”>>

"Eat me, I'm healthier"

~ SURE KA BA DYAN WAG MO AKO HINAHAMON NINI SINASABI KO SAYO WILLING AKO LUMABAS NG BAHAY NOW NA

"-oh wait you will NEVER be able to :))"

~ punyeta patakam ka ayaw naman patikim HMPPPP

 **Nini’s litol nail** _2 weeks ago_   
baket pa ako papakahirap pumunta ng frankies kung may nini’s naman??? FRANKIES BANKRUPT AFTER ECQ BC OF NINI’S CHICKEN I’M CLAIMING IT

**Replies:**

**LDC** _2 weeks ago_ _  
_Omg nini kailangan mo ba ng business partner SIGN ME THE FUCK UP TAKE MY MONEY

 **iluvchickin** _5 days ago_ _  
_ i wish someone would love me like nini loves chicken… grabe did u see how he caressed the wings at 3:11? damn that’s a lot of care for a thing you’ll eat and digest later on

  
  


**#QuarantineTimez: Nini Tries Sourdough Bread (5.5M views)**

**User1037892647** _4 days ago_ **  
**I seriously can't tell if he's trying to flirt with me, roast me, or tell me how to make this.

 **Take it off now Girl** _3 days ago_ _  
_ i swear being attracted to someone’s hands is a real thing

 **Bitterswxtrejection** _2 days ago_ _  
_ "Remember to look at how to knead, not the hands"

HOW DID HE KNOW -

**#QuarantineTimez: Kimchi Fried Rice (5.2M views)**

**Myimmortal23** _1 month ago_

why do i have this feeling na pwedeng anime guy si Nini’s lmao??? reasons:

  * He has cute stuff
  * The sassy personality OMG
  * Di mo knows kung nilalandi ka ba niya o nilalait ka niya OR BOTH AT THE SAME TIME tbh
  * He has a fabulous body (just look at the ARMZ mga sez jusq ang veiny po at ang BALIKAT yuuumerz kaen pu tau)
  * PERO ANG HIGIT SA LAHAT???? Ang outfits ni cat-cat. Sobrang cute. Huhu DADDY PLS HAVE ME CHEURK



**#QuarantineTimez: Carrot Minini Muffins for kids! (7.5M views)**

**momager17** _17 hours ago_ _  
_ this bear is going to be a great husband and father someday.

 **masungit** _14 hours ago_

me: can't see his face

me: but he's very attractive

Replies:

 **Nini’s litol nail** _48 minutes ago_ _  
_I am this comment and i dont like it

 **masungit** _21 minutes ago_ _  
__@_ Nini’s litol nail di ka nag-iisa, sis! feeling ko talaga ang hot ni nini irl lol

 **Nini’s litol nail** _12 minutes ago_ _  
_Sinabi mo pa sis haha pero bat ganun as much as i am intrigued, ayokong magkaron siya ng face reveal???

 **masungit** _10 minutes ago_ _  
_Actually haha sana wag siya magface reveal ayoko madisappoint huhu

 **mayorababie** _3 minutes ago_ _  
_Who needs face? This guy has cute kitchen utensils, a cat and beautiful hands. Also a great cook and a real charmer.

 **redhotangel123** _2 days ago_ _  
_ this is the thirstiest fanbase for such a calming and aesthetic channel i've ever witnessed lmao

**#QuarantineTimez: Homemade Tapioca Pearls + Milk Tea recipe (2 ways!) (9.3M views)**

**milkteau4ever** _1 month ago_

This man is

30% flirting

30% roasting us

30% flexing

And 10% trying to actually teach us to cook

 **bitterswxtrejection** _1 month ago_ _  
_ The fact that he’s wearing a mask makes everything just even hotter and more mysterious.

That’s not the weirdest thing about his “fans”. Meron din silang weird obsession sa broken finger nail sa left pointing finger ni Nini na pinangalan nila as _Nininail_ . Si Kyungsoo rin naman na-weirduhan noong una, kasi jusko, kuko lang na ‘yon ba’t big deal? Pero dahil na rin siguro sa excessive close up shots ng kamay ni Nini, na-cutean na rin siya sa _Nininail._ Proud pa nga si Nini sa kukong 'yon, it's unique and cute just like him daw.

Other than the _Nininail_ , obsessed din ang ibang fans sa pusa ni Nini na si… Cat-cat. Grabe, walang nakakatawa sa pangalang ‘yon pero halos gumulong si Kyungsoo sa sala niya sa kakatawa. Wala na raw maisip na pangalan si Nini noong kinuha niya sa isang animal shelter ang pusa kaya raw Cat-cat na lang, ‘di pa complicated. Cat-cat is currently taking meds for his bacterial infection kaya matamlay at hindi ito nagmi-meow sa videos. Naawa si Kyungsoo, sobrang cute pa naman ng pusang ‘yon.

(Jusko, ibang klase talaga ang epekto sa kanya ng isolation na ‘to. Bumababa ang kaligayahan niya sa buhay.)

Enough about the fans and the cat, pag-usapan na ang main topic: si Nini himself.

Pihikan si Kyungsoo sa mga natitipuhan niya (kaya halos 8 years na rin siyang single—na laging pinapaalala sa kanya ni Baekhyun), as in he has this list of attributes na gusto niya sa isang jowa, pero jusko, tila nakalimutan na niya ang listahang iyon dahil sa lalaking ‘to. 

Iba ang dating sa kanya ng pa-mysterious na lalaking ‘to. Sa dami ng nagsasabi na gwapo at cute si Nini behind the mask, parang na-condition na ang utak ni Kyungsoo na totoo ‘yon kahit never nilang nakita ang mukha ng lalaki).

(There was this one instance though, sa Sourdough video, na tinanggal bigla ni Nini ang bear mask habang nagmamasa siya ng dough kaso ugh, bigla siyang tumalikod. At least they all had a glimpse of his nape. Cute pa rin.)

Based sa unang videos ni Nini, he chose to do these videos with that mask on kasi hindi alam ng real-life friends niya na isa siyang Youtuber. See, this mystery factor plus sobrang flirt pa, hulog na hulog ang mortal na si Kyungsoo Do. Pero kahit na gusto niyang magkaroon ng justification ang kilig na ito, magkaroon man lang ng _mukha_ or totoong pangalan or whatever, nirerespeto ni Kyungsoo ang privacy ni Nini. Ang hirap nga naman ng double-kara na buhay. Dapat na siyang masanay sa kung anong nakukuha niya ngayon.

At least may distraction siya from loneliness, ‘di ba?

* * *

Out of all Nini’s recipes, ang Healthy Mac & Cheese ang unang sinubukang lutuin ni Kyungsoo the following week. This was a recipe na highly requested ng momfans ni Nini (pinakamalaking percentage ang momfans, not surprising at all) ang isang dish na papatok sa mga chikiting _at_ mae-enjoy din ng mga matatanda and/or vegetarians. The recipe originally required carrots and potatoes, pero for some strange reason, walang stock ng nasabing vegetables sa supermarket malapit sa condo ni Kyungsoo. 

Isang kalabasa lang ang nabili niya that day kaya ‘yon ang ginamit niya. Nini wouldn’t mind naman siguro. He even encourages his subscribers to alter his recipes to suit their tastes.

His alteration was a success! Nagulat pa nga si Kyungsoo na masarap pala ang kalabasa+cheese combination sa macaroni. Sa sobrang tuwa niya sa recipe, ‘yon lang ang kinain niya maghapon. Walang halong biro, masarap talaga.

Bago siya matulog that night, Kyungsoo did something ridiculous.

Gumawa siya ng throwaway Youtube account para lang makapagcomment sa video ni Nini.

**#QuarantineTimez: Healthy Mac & Cheese (6.7M views)**

**pengwing** _1 minute ago_

no one asked but i modified this recipe using squash! naubusan kasi ako ng carrots at potatoes sa supermarket haha it tastes good naman :) just in case may naghahanap ng ibang alternative sa inyo, you may use kalabasa hehe :)

Hah, sobrang throwaway account talaga. Sinong mag-aakala na si Youtube user _pengwing_ (with a penguin default pic) at si Kyungsoo Do, ay iisa?

Wala, ‘di ba?

At pake ba ni Nini sa comment niya. As if mababasa niya ‘yon sa dami ng comments na nakukuha niya araw-araw. Kinailangan lang ni Kyungsoo na ilabas ang damdamin niya, that’s all.

*

Two days later, sa kalagitnaan ng weekly Zoom call ng barkada, may nagflash na Youtube notif sa lockscreen ni Kyungsoo.

**Nini’s Home replied to your comment.**

“Ay putangina!” bigla siyang napasigaw, disrupting Baekhyun na seryoso sa pagre-relay ng important notes for their upcoming fundraising. 

“So bastusan pala tayo ngayon, ha?” sabi ni Baekhyun, taas kilay. “Sige nga ikaw na rito!”

Usually pinapatulan ni Kyungsoo ang kasungitan ni Baekhyun Byun, but now, pinalagpas niya ito at nagsorry na lang sa best friend. Ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo habang isa-isa niyang binasa ang naka-flash sa screen ng phone niya.

**Nini’s Home replied to your comment.**

Oh my god talaga.

Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang phone at kinclick ang notification. Jusko, ang kilig at kaba niya, akala mo high school student siya na minessage ng crush sa Messenger for the first time. Bihira lang magreply sa comments si Nini pero shet, anong mali sa sinabi niya at biglang napa-reply sa kanya ang lalaki? Was he offended na binago ni Kyungsoo ang original recipe?

Nanlamig ang buong katawan niya sa kaba.

Sana wag.

**#QuarantineTimez: Healthy Mac & Cheese (6.7M views)**

**pengwing** _3 days ago_

no one asked but i modified this recipe using squash! naubusan kasi ako ng carrots at potatoes sa supermarket haha it tastes good naman :) just in case may naghahanap ng ibang alternative sa inyo, you may use kalabasa hehe :)

**Replies:**

**Nini’s Home** _8 minutes ago_  
uy sinubukan ko ‘to for dinner tonight! mas masarap siya kesa sa potatoes and carrots hehehe salamat sa suggestion! im stealing your recipe hehe jk jk :)))

UTANG NA LOOB PUTA.

NANGISAY SIYA SA KILIG.

Ngayon lang siya ulit kinilig nang ganito, ‘yung kilig na abot buto at maiihi ka sa sobrang #feelz. Ang hirap pala pag ang tagal mong single, kikiligin ka kahit sobrang liit na bagay lang ang nangyari.

He couldn’t stop grinning. Shet, he’s stealing Kyungsoo’s recipe raw. Mas masarap ang gawa niya than the original. Shet shet _shet_ ang puso niya please hinay hinay lang mahina ang kalaba—

“HOY KYUNGSOO DO!”

Muntik na siyang mahulog sa upuan sa gulat. Sabay-sabay ba namang sinigaw ng mga ka-concall niya ang buong pangalan niya!! Bwiset!

“Soo nakikinig ka pa ba ha!?” inis na sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang talim ng tingin ni Jongdae mula sa laptop screen niya. “Ano ba yang binabasa mo ha?”

“Oh my god, Tinder ba yan?” sabi ni Chanyeol with a gasp. “Nagti-Tinder ka na, Soo!?”

“Ay nako basta pag ganyang smirk smirk lalaki ibig sabihin niyan,” Baekhyun supplied na naka-smirk din. “Good job, my best friend. COVID-19 cannot stop the harot talaga! Go lang support kita dyan para may plus one ka sa kasal namin ni Ye—”

“Mga puta tumahimik kayo dyan ha,” pananakot niya sabay lapag ng cellphone sa tabi ng laptop. Nope, mamaya na siya magsi-spazz over Nini’s comment. “Pinagsasabi niyo dyan kilabutan nga kayo!”

“Di nga, Soo? Ano ‘yon?” sabi ni Junmyeon with that knowing smirk na kinaiinisan niya. Huli talaga siya, eh. “Ngayon lang kita nakitang ganyan. What happened?”

“Wala nga!” matipid niyang sagot. “Nasan na nga tayo, Baek?”

“Ay nako ‘di ko itutuloy ‘to hangga’t ‘di ka nagsi-share! Lumalandi ka in the middle of a worldwide pandemic? I stan.”

He couldn’t tell his friends about his new...obsession. Nope. Fine, takot siyang ma-judge ng mga kaibigan na sa tanda niyang ‘to, ngayon pa talaga siya naaliw sa isang Youtuber na hindi man lang niya nakikita ang mukha. Tsaka _Nini’s Home_ is his alone thing. Sa kanya lang. Kyungsoo doesn’t want anything or anyone ruin the thing that keeps him sane during this lonely times. 

So, Kyungsoo kept quiet. He tried so hard to redirect his friends’ attention kaso mega kulit pa rin sila sa Tinder thing. Tumigil lang sila sa pangungulit nang nagpledge si Kyungsoo na siya na ang gagawa ng dessert for the fundraising foodpacks _at_ libre na niya ‘yon. Okay na ‘yon kesa malunod siya sa kantiyawan ng mga kaibigan niya. Kikitain naman niya ulit ang perang magagastos, pero ang pride niya, hindi.

* * *

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo dropped by Junmyeon’s place the following Saturday morning para tulungan si Junmyeon na magprepare ng food packs. Dala ni Kyungsoo ang pinangako niyang ambag na desserts for the frontliners. Magdi-distribute kasi sila ng food packs for UP-PGH frontliners at naisipan niyang gawin ang _Carrot Minini Muffins_ recipe ni Nini. Madali lang gawin ang recipe at satisfied si Kyungsoo sa alternation niyang walnuts instead of raisins sa muffins. Another successful recipe thanks to Nini’s Home!

“Oh my god, Soo!” Baekhyun suddenly exclaimed in Junmyeon’s living room. Saglit niyang iniwan si Junmyeon sa pag-aayos ng food packs at mabilis na tumakbo papunta sa best friend sa takot na nadulas ito or something. Pero isang nakangising Baekhyun Byun ang naabutan niya...na hawak ang iPad niya. “Nanonood ka rin ng Nini’s Home!?”

Kyungsoo blinked once, twice.

Shit, naiwan nga pala niyang bukas ang iPad niya sa Carrot Minini Muffins video.

 _Fuck_.

He stood there in panic. Puta, of all people, si Baekhyun pa talaga ang nakaalam. He would never live this thing down. Ever.

“OMG did you make this recipe for today?” tanong ni Baekhyun na super oblivious sa panic niya. That took off the edge in him somehow. But still…. “Grabe tao ka na, Kyungsoo Do! Marunong ka na mag-Youtube!”

Once he regained his composure, inagaw ni Kyungsoo ang laptop sa best friend at nilapag ito sa center table. “Kung anu-ano pinapakialaman mo dyan tumulong ka doon!”

Baekhyun followed him back to the dining table, pouting. Binigyan niya ito ng isang tray ng muffins at inutusan na lagyan ng isang piraso ang bawat food pack. Sinunod naman ni Baekhyun ang utos niya, kaso hindi pa rin ito napigil sa pagtatanong about his new discovery.

“Oy Junmyeon alam mo ba si Kyungsoo marunong na mag-Youtube!” sumbong ni Baekhyun sa isa nilang kaibigan na abala sa paglalagay ng ulam sa kabilang side ng table. “Nanonood din siya ng Nini’s Home!”

Tumigil sa pagsasalok ng ulam si Junmyeon at binaling ang atensyon kay Kyungsoo na todo iwas ng tingin. “Oh, you watch him din, Soo?” he asked, wiping his hand on a paper towel. “Kelan pa?”

“Yesterday morning,” he lied, kasi come on, alangan aminin niya ang totoo, ‘di ba? Mas aasarin siya ng mga kaibigan pag nagkataon. “Naghahanap kasi ako ng muffin recipe na madaling i-bake at ‘yan ‘yung unang lumabas kaya...ginawa ko na.” He finally glanced at Junmyeon at nahuli niya itong nakangiti sa kanya, but thankfully, not a teasing smile na katulad ng kay Baekhyun kanina. “What now?”

“Wala lang.” Umiling pa si Junmyeon. “Unexpected lang na nagsearch ka sa Youtube ng recipe. I thought you hated that site.”

Tinapos muna niya ang paglalagay ng hardboiled eggs sa food pack bago sagutin si Junmyeon. “Eh, I was bored,” he said with a shrug. “Tsaka mukhang okay naman ‘yung recipe niya. Madaling sundan.”

“Masarap din siya omg!!!” Baekhyun exclaimed. Nang nilingon nila ni Junmyeon ang best friend, halos pumutok ang bibig nito habang ngumunguya. Kyungsoo checked the food packs in front of Baekhyun—wala pang laman ito. At kalahati na lang ang carrot muffins na nasa tray na binigay niya sa best friend.

“Baek hindi para sa ‘yo ‘yan!” saway niya. Binelatan lang siya ni Baekhyun at nagpeace sign pa ito. “Hay nako, minsan talaga nagtataka ako kung sino ang mas matanda sa ‘ting dalawa eh.”

Binigyan na rin niya ng isang piraso si Junmyeon for taste test. “Hmmm, sarap ah,” Junmyeon exclaimed after taking a bite or two. “May extras ka pa ba nito? Bigyan ko sana sina Mama.”

“Of course ginawan ko kayo. May tig-isang box kayo dyan. ‘Yung kay Baekhyun pala ibibigay ko na lang din sa frontliners—” Baekhyun whined in his seat, ready to protest. “Tigil-tigilan mo nga ako dyan ha. Di naman para sa ‘yo kinakain mo.”

“Bibigyan mo rin ba si Yeol ha? Ako na kukuha ng box niya hehe sa bahay siya matutulog tonight eh.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just make sure na walang bawas na dadating kay Chanyeol ang kanya ha. Takaw takaw mo.”

Tumahimik din sila at bumalik na sa task on hand for a moment bago nag-ingay ang Baekhyun Byun. Hindi talaga siya makatiis sa katahimikan, eh.

“So, Soo,” tumabi siya sa best friend na todo concentrate sa paglalagay ng cream cheese topping sa muffins. “Musta naman ang panonood ng Nini’s Home ha? Enjoy ka rin ba ha?”

“Wag ka nga magulo dyan.”

“Pero ano nga, would you agree na super landi ng lalaking ‘yon? Si JD kasi super crush ‘yon parang timang. Mega iwan pa ng thirst comments sa bawat upload! Sana ma-ban na sa Youtube yang kaibigan mo!”

Wait—what? Nagco-comment din doon si Jongdae!? Sino siya doon? What a revelation! “Wala akong pake kung nanlalandi siya, okay?” sabi niya in his usual deadpan voice. “I’m after his recipes. That’s all.”

Baekhyun didn’t look like he’s convinced at all. “Sus, ganyan din sinabi ni JD nung una pero napa-comment ang gago after i-flex ng Nini na ‘yan ‘yung arm veins niya sa Dalgona video!!! Nako Soo ha vulnerable kayong mga single dyan sa mga pa-braso at pa-ugat ugat na yan! Mag-iingat ka!”

_Too late, Baek. Hulog na hulog na ata ‘tong best friend mo._

* * *

Mid-afternoon na nang magising si Kyungsoo from his loooong nap. Tamang bawi lang ng tulog; 2 am siya nagising kanina para i-bake ang carrot muffins eh.

Una niyang chineck ang phone in case nagtext si Baekhyun or si Junmyeon ng updates sa delivery to PGH. May messages nga ang mga kaibigan niya, pero mas naintriga si Kyungsoo sa Instagram notification kaya ‘yon muna ang inuna niya.

**bbaekhyun56**

[ image: a photo frontliners in PPEs holding food containers at naka-thumbs up pa ]

3,340 likes

 **bbaekhyun56** With the help of your donations, we were able to deliver 100 food packs (breakfast, lunch and snacks) to our UP-PGH frontliners today! Thank you so much to @kjdae and @dksoo for helping us in preparing these delicious meals to energize our hardworking frontliners! (Also shoutout to @ohohnini _—_ the PGH staff loved your carrot muffin recipe so much hehe <3)

View 124 comments

 **parkloey** thank you so much for this, baek! (galing galing niyo, lalo ka na baby ko <3)

 **kjdae** Always happy to help, B! I’m glad nagustuhan nila luto ko hehe :)

 **ohohnini** hala~ someone made my carrot minini muffins? uwu i’m so touched! thank you so much for using my recipe! hope i can help next time ><

 **bbaekhyun56 @ohohnini** omg you replied! i’m a big fan huhuhu!!!! my best friend @dksoo made the muffins today! fan mo rin siya haha! (pls dont roast him hahaha)

 **ohohnini** oohh thank you thank you po! nakakahiya hehe :) @dksoo thanks for using my recipe :) sana matikman ko rin yang gawa mo hehe :)

WHAT THE FUCK.

Tama ba siya ng...nabsa?

Did Baekhyun just...just tag Nini sa post niya? At minention siya ni Nini sa reply!?

Naku, kung panaginip pa rin ‘to...tangina lang talaga.

Bago pa niya basahin ulit ang comment exchange, may bagong Instagram notification ang nagpop sa notif bar niya.

DM from Baekhyun.

**bbaekhyun56**

PUTANGENA KSOO HAHAHA

ASAN KA NA NILALANDI KA NA NI NINI SA COMMENTS

**dksoo**

WTF BAEKHYUN BYUN

KAKAGISING KO LANG ANYARE

WHAT DID YOU DO???

*Baekhyun Byun-Park kasi! Masanay ka na!!!

omg meme di ko kinaya

hanggang ig malandi siya hahaha

OH MY GOD

WHAT THE FUCK BAEK

BAT MO PA AKO MINENTION

IT’S SO EMBARRASSING

malamang i’m doing the lord’s work

dali replyan mo na!!!

GOOOOO

AYOKO

BAT KA NANINIGAW PUTA

sorry nastress ako

like ko na lang comment niya

MEME ANO KA BA. CANT U SEE ANG LANDI NG COMMENT NIYA

“SANA MATIKMAN KO RIN GAWA MO”

translation: SANA MATIKMAN DIN KITA

kunwari pa siya na gusto niya matikman ang carrot muffins amputa

COVID-19 CANT STOP THE HAROT TALAGA

ay nako ewan ko sayo baek

Hoy tulungan mo naman si nini na istalk ka

public mo na profile mo

AYOKO NGA

BAHALA KA DYAN

Holy shit. Totoo nga. Hindi panaginip ‘yon.

Napansin ni Nini ang existence niya for the second time. 

Utang na loob, hihikain ata siya sa sobrang kaba at kilig.

* * *

Two days late ang bagong video upload ni Nini the following week.

Isa si Kyungsoo sa subscribers na nag-aalala nang walang inupload si Nini that Tuesday afternoon. Based sa nabasa niyang comments, second time pa lang daw ma-late si Nini sa pag-uupload. Ever. The first time was last year, after mamamatay ng alagang aso ng lalaki. Ayaw niyang mag-isip ng masama pero shet, nag-aalala talaga siya sa isang taong hindi niya kilala.

Bumawi naman si Nini sa new video niya—it was 19 minutes and 34 seconds long, the longest video in his channel yet. Kyungsoo didn’t expect na personal recipe ng nanay ni Nini ang featured recipe for the week. Not only that, nagkwento rin si Nini about his personal life, though vague lang. Mag-isa rin pala sa Manila si Nini at nasa probinsya ang buong pamilya niya. He was about to go back home before matupad ang ECQ kaso hindi pumayag ang nanay niya. Mas safe raw na nasa Manila si Nini at wag na raw niyang alalahanin ang pamilya niya sa probinsya.

Ang point lang ng video na ‘yon?

Miss na miss na ni Nini ang nanay niya.

Kyungsoo found himself teary eyed after watching the video. Gets niya ang feeling na ‘yon. Ang hirap nga namang mag-isa sa gitna ng isang pandemic na hindi mo alam kung kailan matatapos, at kung makakabalik pa ba sa normal ang mundo pag natapos na ang lahat ng ito. Araw-araw niyang inaalala ang pamilyang nasa ibang bansa and vice-versa. Hindi sapat ang daily phone calls at video calls para mapunan ang pangungulilang nararamdaman niya (nila ni Nini) ngayon.

After niyang kumalma, chineck ni Kyungsoo ang comments section. On a normal day papalagpasin niya ang thirst comments ng ibang subscribers, but for some reason, iritang-irita siya sa nabasa niya. Nini just bared a small part of him to his subscribers tas thirst comment lang ang kaya mong i-offer? Gigil na gigil at mapagpatol si Kyungsoo that day kaya napa-comment tuloy siya.

**#QuarantineTimez: Spanish Sardines Pasta ala Mama Nini! (1.1M views)**

**lilmisscook** _1 hour ago_ _  
_ “Guys pls sa ingredients ang tingin, wag sa mga kamay ko”

Nini: *focuses the camera at his hands not at the ingredients*

HMMMM ANO BA TALAGA USTO MO HAAAAA

 **hoefornini** _1 hour ago_ _  
_ nini notif squad: handa na ba kayo for this week’s dose ng pambabardagol ni nini???

 **cat-cat stan** _39 minutes ago_   
before watching nini’s home: i fucking hate cats

after watching nini’s home: i want a cat-cat too

**pengwing** _1 minute ago_ _  
_ **  
***beep beep padaan*

Okay, everyone in the comments section is talking about how cute cat-cat is or how beautiful his hands are or how he insulted you in this video. 

But can we appreciate the fact that Nini shared a special _personal_ recipe to us today? Hindi ko pa nata-try ang recipe but it actually looks good. Well, his food tastes really good naman. I just made the kimchi fried rice for breakfast earlier and shet masarap talaga siya walang halong biro.

Ngl, this video made me tear up a little esp when nini shared the story about his mom. I live alone now and i really miss my family so much and i wish they were here with me. I’m sure I’m not the only one experiencing this. In this time of uncertainty and loneliness, we all wish to have something to remind us of home and right now, I guess food will do. Because of this magluluto ako ng kaldereta ng mama ko for dinner. It’s not as warm as her tight hugs on my bad days, but hey, parang isang yakap na rin pag nagluto ka ng specialty ng mom mo right? Hahaha omg ang drama ng comment ko ppl pls dont hate me this lockdown made me emo huhu

Again, thank you nini for sharing this. I’ll make this recipe for my friends this weekend.

Kinabukasan, ang notification ng reply ni Nini sa mala-essay na comment ang bumungad sa bagong gising na Kyungsoo Do pagkabukas niya ng cellphone.

**Nini’s Home** _3 hours ago_   
Hi, pengwing!~ thank you so much for this <3 i cook my mama’s specialty kapag malungkot ako at nakakatuwang malaman na di ako nag-iisa hehe. i hope you’re doing fine nowadays, mahirap mag-isa sa ganitong panahon. sana magustuhan mo at ng friends mo ang recipe ni mama ko ah. update mo ako kung pasado sa kanila (at sayo na rin haha!) ingat ka palagi at patikim naman ng kaldereta na yan soon hehehe :))

He had to blink once, twice, nagtanggal pa ng muta at pinunasan pa ang eyeglasses bago niya basahin ulit ang notification. Nananaginip pa rin siya, right? There's no _fucking_ way na out of the almost 2,000 comments, nagreply sa kanya si Nini for the second time (technically third but what the hell???). Baka poser account lang ito or something.

Dinouble check ni Kyungsoo ang spelling ng nagreply na account. _N-i-n-i_ —

Oh my god ulit, si Nini nga ang nagreply sa kanya.

Strike three for him.

Nagpagulong-gulong pa siya sa kama sa sobrang kilig. Hindi dahil sa nilandi na naman siya ni NIni sa comment, ha (third time pa!!!). Naramdaman niya ang sincerity sa pangangamusta at _ingat ka_ , eh. Tagos sa screen!

Luh, kung anu-ano pa naiisip niya!

* * *

That Saturday morning, maagang bumangon si Kyungsoo at naghanda for his supermarket run. He decided na gagawin niya ang Spanish Sardines pasta ni Mama Nini for lunch at bibigyan din niya ang mga kaibigan as promised. Magkikita kasi sila mamaya nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa may kanto para sa fruits na pamigay ni Mama Park kaya napasubo siya na pakainin ang dalawa. 

(Lalo na si Baekhyun na sinend pa sa kanya ang link ng Spanish Sardines pasta video the other day. I-try daw niya. Kung alam lang ng best friend na naplano na niya ‘yon bago pa siya nagmessage. Nako.)

Sa canned goods aisle siya unang pumunta pagkapasok niya ng supermarket. He’s planning to use the same sardines brand na ginamit ni Nini sa video (na mismong ginagamit din daw ni Mama Nini) kaya lang naabutan niyang may isang lalaki na nagho-hoard ng brand na ‘yon. As in sinimot ng lalaki ang kakaunting bote ng sardinas at nakalayo na ito bago pa siya awayin ni Kyungsoo. Sinubukan niyang magtanong ng iba pang stocks sa supermarket clerk, kaso ‘yon na raw ang huling stock nila for that certain brand. He’d tried to look for the annoying hoarder kaso ‘di na niya nakita ito. Defeated, napabili tuloy si Kyungsoo ng mas mahal na spanish sardines brand at nagpatuloy na sa kanyang pamimili. 

Natapos siya sa kanyang supermarket run in less than a half hour, a personal best for him. Iyon lang, mas marami siyang pinamli ngayon compared sa previous supermarket runs niya at nauwi siya sa pagbili ng dalawang malaking ecobag. Malapit nang bumigay ang mga balikat niya sa bigat ng mga pinamili, at shet ang tanga niya, halos 2 kilometers ang kailangan niyang lakarin pabalik sa condo niya. Baka wala na siyang mga braso pagkauwi. Jusko.

“Uhm excuse me?”

Napatalon si Kyungsoo sa gulat nang biglang may nagsalita sa gilid niya paglabas niya ng supermarket. Nang nilingon niya ito, isang matangkad at morenong lalaki na may nakakabulag na ngiti ang tumambad sa kanya.

_Well, shit._

“Hala sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” sabi ng lalaki. “Akala ko ‘di kita mahahanap eh.”

“Ha?”

The guy crouched down to his—wow seriously, may maleta siyang dala sa supermarket!? Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo doon kasi, wow ang resourceful ha, and also, ba’t ‘di niya naisip ‘yon? May kinuha ang lalaki sa loob ng maleta at laking gulat ni Kyungsoo na nilabas nito ang tatlong bote ng spanish sardines na hinahanap niya kanina.

Si Annoying Hoarder Guy pala ito.

“Ah kasi I overheard na hinahanap mo ‘tong specific brand na ‘to. I’m sorry for hoarding these earlier, ito lang kasi ang brand na kinakain ng pusa ko.” The guy handed Kyungsoo the sardine bottles with a bright smile. “Here you go. Sorry ulit kanina.”

Conflicted si Kyungsoo kung maiinis ba siya or matutuwa sa lalaking ‘to. He’s…cute. At mukhang harmless naman so tinanggap na niya ang bigay nito. “T-thanks. Okay lang ba sa pusa mo na ‘di makakain nito?”

“Nah, subukan lang niya magreklamo. Tsaka ang may cat food naman siya eh.” Tinuro niya ang laman ng maleta niya, puro cat food ang laman nito. “Diet na rin niya ‘yan.”

The guy’s gaze drifted from Kyungsoo’s face to the ecobags on his shoulders. “Gusto mo ng tulong? Shit sorry, bibigat lalo bags mo sa mga bote. Let me help you.”

“Ha!? O-okay lang ako!” Kyungsoo said immediately, voice alarmed. “M-malayo pa ako rito eh. Kaya ko pa. Promise.”

“Taga-saan ka ba?”

Hindi naman siguro stalker ang lalaking ‘to, ‘di ba? Kyungsoo cautiously told him the name of his condo at nagulat siya nang nagningning ang mga mata ng lalaki. 

“Talaga ba? We live in the same condo tower!” the guy exclaimed. “Dali na, let me carry one bag. I feel bad na bumigat yang dala mo. Please?”

Ngayon pa lang namamanhid na ang balikat ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang bigat ng bags, kaya bumigay na siya. As if makakatanggi siya sa lalaking ‘to, super charming at persistent. 

“Okay sige. But please be careful ha. Ang daming mababasagin dyan,” paalala niya sabay abot ng pinakamabigat na ecobag sa lalaki.

The guy took the bag like it was nothing, with matching flex pa ng toned arms nito. Napapikit na lang si Kyungsoo. Sobrang wala sa lugar na titigan niya ang braso ng hindi niya kakilala.

“Tara na?” aya sa kanya ng lalaki. Kyungsoo nodded at naglakad na sila paalis ng supermarket.

During their walk, nalaman ni Kyungsoo na _Jongin_ ang pangalan ng lalaki, taga-14th floor at isa siyang social media manager for a well-known clothing brand na may main office sa Pasay. And oh, he’s a year younger than Kyungsoo pala at pinakiusapan pa niya si Jongin na wag siyang tatawaging kuya...ever. Natakot ata si Jongin sa pagbabanta niya kahit halata ni Kyungsoo na kating-kati si Jongin na tawagin siyang _Kuya Kyungsoo_ (ampota talaga). Napakadaldal din ni Jongin; sa kanya lang nalaman ni Kyungsoo ang mga chismis sa tower nila ngayong ECQ. Usually wala siyang pakialam sa chismisan sa condo nila, pero bilang uhaw siya sa kwento, sinakyan na lang niya ang trip ni Jongin.

Kyungsoo found himself enjoying Jongin’s company kahit saglit lang ito. May something kay Jongin na hindi niya ma-resist, eh. He’s easy going, a smooth talker, sobrang attentive kapag nagsasalita si Kyungsoo, at tinatawanan niya ang jokes ni Kyungsoo na hindi naman funny. Feeling niya ang bagal at ang bilis ng oras ng paglakad nila pabalik sa lugar nila. Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na matapos ‘to kasi shit, ba’t ba ang saya-saya niya?

Ganito ba ang epekto ng wala masyadong human interaction, nagiging marupok? Bihira kumausap si Kyungsoo ng ‘di niya kilala pero namimiss na rin niya ang face to face conversations kagaya nito. At least he earned a new friend now...and maybe...who knows, ‘di ba?

“Nga pala, bakit ang dami mong pinamili kung ikaw lang mag-isa?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongin nang makasakay sila sa elevator ng tower nila. Di siya nakasagot agad; ginulat kasi siya ni Jongin nang agawin nito ang ecobag na bitbit niya at tinulungan siyang ipasok ito sa elevator. 

“H-ha? Ano kasi, dadaan friends ko mamaya, magde-deliver ng prutas. Magluluto naman ako ng pasta. Barter kami, gano’n.”

“Nice!” sabi ni Jongin nang sumara na ang elevator. “Ang swerte naman nila sa ‘yo, pinagluluto mo sila. Sayang wala akong ka-barter na ganyan.” Kyungsoo caught the subtle sadness in Jongin’s voice. Oh no, naawa siya bigla. Friends na siguro sila, right? 

Pwede na siya mag-offer ng barter? Walang halong landi, promise!

“Ano pwede naman kita big—” bago pa niya matapos ang kanyang proposal, bumukas na ang elevator sa 12th floor.

Badtrip naman.

Kyungsoo froze in his place, terrified if he should still ask Jongin for a barter or not. Wala namang masama, ‘di ba? Bayanihan lang ‘to! Walang landian dito, Mars!

“Kyungsoo? 12th floor na,” Jongin said with a grin. Nasa labas na rin ang dalawang ecobag niya. Puta, nahuli pa siyang nakatitig sa kanya. “Okay ka lang?”

“Uhh sorry wait, nahilo ako.” May kaunting acting pa si Kyungsoo, kunwaring hawak sa sentido at may papikit-pikit pa. Sobrang lame. He couldn’t believe na ginawa niya ang moves ni Baekhyun. Yuck talaga. “Can you please hold the door for a moment?”

Umusog si Jongin malapit sa control panel ng elevator at pinindot ang _open_ button. “Sure lang, need help ba?”

Umiling siya. “Kaya ko na. Thanks, Jongin ha. Nice meeting you. See you around.” Tumigil na siya sa nakakairitang acting niya at gumalaw na palabas ng elevator. Once he reached the door, napansin niyang hindi nakailaw ang button ng 14th floor. “Wait, sa 14th ka right?”

“Yeah. 1412 to be exact. Pag kailangan mo ng taga-ubos ng pagkain puntahan mo lang ako ha?”

Napangiti doon si Kyungsoo. Buti naman at may initiative rin pala ang loko. “Sure. Daan ako mamaya pag may natira. Can’t promise anything, though. Matakaw ang best friend ko, eh.” He turned back his attention to the control panel and pressed the 14th floor button. 

“Sige Jongin, una na a—” natigilan siya sa pagsasalita nang may mapansin siya sa control panel ng elevator.

Rather, sa kamay ni Jongin.

Hindi na dapat papansinin ni Kyungsoo ‘yon, eh. Isang hakbang na lang siya palabas ng elevator, tapos. Pero bakit pa niya tinitigan ‘yon?

Sa sobrang stress niya, he took a huge step palabas ng elevator, almost jumping, at nang makalapag sa sahig, dali-dali niyang binuhat ang ecobags at mabilis na naglakad papunta sa unit niya. In-ignore niya ang pagtawag ni Jongin sa pangalan niya. Nope, hindi siya lilingon. Kung pwede nga lang hindi na sila magkita ulit.

Feeling ni Kyungsoo aatakihin siya ng hika nang makapasok siya sa condo niya. Jusko, nagmukha siyang tanga sa harap ni Jongin. Humiga siya sa sofa, hingal na hingal, at tinitigan ang kisame.

Malabo man ang mata niya pero sigurado siya na totoo ang nakita niya.

Ilang beses niyang tinitigan ‘yon for the past few weeks. He even called it _cute_ for fuck’s sakes.

Who would’ve fucking thought na makikita niya ang _Nininail_ sa personal?

He’s really _really_ fucked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Not!Fic #QuarantineTimez continuation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > So iniwan nating hingal na hingal at natataranta ang bida nating si Kyungsoo Do after niyang malaman ang totoong identity ng mysterious Youtuber na nagpapakilig sa malungkot na quarantine life niya. Who knew na nasa iisang building lang sila nakatira ni Jongin aka Nini ng Nini’s Home!? 
>> 
>> Kklk hindi prepared si Kyungsoo sa ganitong ganap! 
> 
> — o, ang #QuarantineTimez sequel...in not!fic form ;) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabe, inabot ako ng halos walong buwan para i-post ang pinangako kong Part 2 ng #QuarantineTimez ksksksks. Pasensya na kung natagalan!
> 
> Isa nga pala itong not!fic in bullet type form haha. Gustuhin ko mang gawin itong full blown fic...hindi talaga kaya ng braincells ko hahaha! So I thought na i-share ko na lamang dito ang enhanced version ng outline ng sequel nitong kwento para hindi na mabulok sa notes ko lmao. Again, bullet type ‘to ha. I know may mawi-weirduhan sa inyo sa ganitong form haha sorry na! Sana ma-enjoy niyo pa rin :)

OKAY SO...nasaan na nga ba tayo?

Ah, okay. Got it.

So iniwan nating hingal na hingal at natataranta ang bida nating si Kyungsoo Do after niyang malaman ang totoong identity ng mysterious Youtuber na nagpapakilig sa malungkot na quarantine life niya. Who knew na nasa iisang building lang sila nakatira ni Jongin aka Nini ng Nini’s Home!? Kklk hindi prepared si Kyungsoo sa ganitong ganap!

Eh...tapos, ano na nangyari!?

    * Kahit na #shookt si Kyungsoo sa discovery niya, kinaya pa rin niyang lutuin ang spanish sardines pasta recipe ni Nin— _Jongin_. Syempre, patay siya sa masiba niyang best friend na si Baekhyun na sobrang excited sa free food. 
      * Pero shet, kahit na marami pang natirang pasta si Kyungsoo, hindi niya magawang pumunta sa Unit 1412 para bigyan si Jongin. Unang-una, paano!? Madi-discover ng lalaki na pinapanood ni Kyungsoo ang videos niya. Ang awkward. Mahina pa naman si Kyungsoo sa ganitong awkward moments kaya pinilit niyang ubusin ang tirang pagkain.
    * Hindi muna siya nanoood ng mga sumunod na _Nini’s Home_ videos after that fateful meeting.
      * Ewan...biglang nawala sa kanya ‘yung magic na nararamdaman niya habang pinapanood ang (cute) videos ni Nini. Naguguluhan siya ngayong may mukha na ang lalaking nagbibigay kasiyahan sa kanya sa gitna ng magulong at walang kasiguraduhang panahon. Medyo...nabawasan ‘yung thrill? Tsaka okay, nakita na niya ang _nininail_ sa personal, pwede na siyang matahimik. Ata. Sana. Baka naman.
        * Pero, paisa lang si Kyungsoo ha, _putangina_. Sabi na nga ba, gwapo sa personal si Nini. Tangina na lang talaga.
          * Sabi pa naman niya hindi siya kikiligin….pero isa lamang siyang mortal na nadadarang at natutukso rin...hay.
    * Sa next Zoom call ng barkada, nabanggit ni Baekhyun ang Spanish sardines pasta na binigay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. 
      * Na-corner tuloy siya ni Jongdae na isa ring ka-kulto ng _Nini’s Home_. Hindi kasi nakatanggap si Jongdae ng pasta. Napraning kasi si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun last time na fan din ang kaibigan ng videos ni Jong— _Nini_ at isa pa sa active commenters. Mahirap na, baka mabuko pa na siya si Youtube user _pengwing_.
      * Nakonsensya ang Kyungsoo Do sa pag-exclude niya kina Jongdae at Junmyeon kaya nagpromise siya na magpapadala ng pagkain kapag hindi na siya busy sa work.
    * That night, kabadong binisita ni Kyungsoo ang _Nini’s Home_ Youtube channel. Two videos lang pala ang na-miss niya: isang bagong fast food hack video...at…
      * Putangina lang talaga nung isang video. Latest upload ni Jongin, just 8 hours ago.



  * **#QuarantineTimez: Food for Quarantine (Virtual) Parties!**



          * So basically, tatlong recipes ang shinare ni Jongin sa video na ‘yon. Mga recipe na pwede mong gawin sa bahay at ipadala sa mga kaibigan mo bilang mukhang matatagalan pa bago payagan ang malaking gatherings.
            * Naloka ang Kyungsoo Do sa isang subtitle ng outro.
              * “Pwede niyo rin ‘tong i-barter sa mga kapitbahay o iba pang kakilala ;)”
                * Wala na, kilig na kilig siya doon.
    * After watching that video, pinagnilayan ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya in case magkasalubong sila ni Jongin sa building na ‘to.
      * In the end, he decided na magpanggap na wala siyang alam. Na hindi siya aware sa existence ng _Nini’s Home_ Youtube channel na may kasalukuyang may 4.5 million subscribers at nag-u-upload ng videos every Wednesday, 7:30 PM (o pag Friday, 8pm kapag busy siya???). Ano nga ba ang Youtube? Wala siyang kaalam-alam, promise!
      * Tsaka duh, as if naman magkakaroon pa sila ng interactions ni Jongin.
        * If ever magkasalubong sila, he’ll put his acting face on at susubukang i-apply ang mga natutunan niya sa Baekhyun Byun School fo Acting: simpleng hi-hello, good morning, matipid na ngiti, malumanay na goodbye, at _please kyungsoo wag kang tanga wag kang kakaripas nang takbo KAHIT ANONG MANGYARI OK??_
          * There. A foolproof plan, alright. Gawa-gawa pa siya ng plano haha shunga hindi rin naman niya magagamit ‘yan.
    * Joke’s on him kasi nagkasalubong sila sa lobby the very next day.
      * Kakakuha lang ni Kyungsoo ng Shopee delivery niya sa may guard nang mapansin niyang palabas si Jongin ng elevator dala ang isang….cat carrier.
        * Kyungsoo: SHET SI CAT-CAT BA YON??????
          * Sa sobrang gulat niya sa presence ni Cat-cat, hindi niya napansin na nakita na siya ng lalaking supposedly ay iiwasan niya.
            * Ang lapad ng ngiti sa kanya ni Jongin, abot mata.
              * “Hi, Kyungsoo! Nice to see you again!”
            * Pota nanginig ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo. Naaalala pa siya ni Jongin shuta.
            * Syempre, bilang awkward na tao, sure siyang parang natatae ang ngiti niya sa lalaki.
              * “H-hi, Jongin.”
              * “San ka galing?”
            * Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang _Shopee Express_ bag na dala niya.
              * “Ah...kinuha lang ‘to.”
            * Puta forget the Baekhyun Byun School of Acting antics, hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya.
            * Buti na lang si Jongin natural na conversationalist.
              * “Oh, nice. Mabilis lang ba delivery?”
            * LUH PATI DELIVERY TINANONG TALAGA??
              * “Oo. Gulat nga ako, eh. Two days ago ko lang inorder pero ito na agad. Hehe.”



  * _Kyungsoo wag mong itatanong si Cat-cat Kyungsoo wag pls wag waaaa—_



              * “Wait, ayan ba ‘yung pusa mo?”
                * (Thank god hindi niya nabanggit ang _Cat-cat_.)
            * Tuwang-tuwa naman si Jongin sa pag-o-overshare nang kaunti about his pet. Papunta pala sila sa kaibigan niyang vet na si Sehun for the cat’s check up.
            * Hindi na pinatagal ni Kyungsoo ang usapan at nagpaalam na rin. He’s happy to report na hindi siya kumaripas palayo sa lalaki. Kalmado na siya sa lagay na ‘yan.
    * After that incident, he decided na iwasan na talaga si Jongin kahit anong mangyari. Susungitan pa niya ang lalaki kung kinakailangan.
      * (Of course, pakialamero ang tadhana. Kabaligtaran ang binigay niya kay Kyungsoo.)
    * Napadalas tuloy ang pagsasalubong nila ni Jongin sa building!!!
    * One time, nagulat na lang siya nang may iniabot si Jongin na isang paperbag nang nagkasabay sila sa elevator. 
      * Ayaw pa sana niyang tanggapin kaso nagpumilit si Jongin.
        * “Na-inspire kasi ako sa sinabi mo last time, eh. Naghanap tuloy ako ng ka-barter.”
      * Okay, kinillig siya do’n. Bwisit.
        * “Hala, wala akong ibibig—”
        * “Review mo na lang kung masarap ba ‘yan o hindi. Kahit next time na tayo mag-barter.”
        * “Sure ka? Pwede akong gumawa ng—”
      * Nag-pout si Jongin.
      * (Tangina ang cute. Hindi kinaya ni Kyungsoo.)
        * “Utang mo na lang sa ‘kin hehehe bye baba na ako!”
            * (Bwisit kilig na kilig siya.)
    * Homemade garlic pepper beef steak at rice pala ang binigay sa kanya ni Jongin. ‘Yon na ang ginawa niyang dinner that night.
      * Kaloka, ang sarap. Mas masarap pa kaysa sa Jollibee.
                  * (Kasing sarap din ng nagluto cheka)
    * Then the next day, he discovered something nang mapadaan siya sa lobby guards.
      * Ayon sa guards, binibigay pala ni Jongin ang ginagawa niyang pagkain sa guards at maintenance personnel ng condo nila. Jongin has been doing that daw since last year, pero naging every week na raw noong nag-lockdown.
        * Hulog na hulog naman ang Kyungsoo Do kay Ni— _Jongin_ pala. Gwapo na, matulungin pa sa kapwa? 
          * Baka mahalin ni Kyungsoo yan eh ingat ingat siya
      * Sa sobrang tuwa ni Kyungsoo, pinost niya sa IG story ang picture ng pagkaing bigay ni Jongin the other with the caption: _thank you, neighbor! Sarap!_
        * Agad namang nagreply ng sad emoji at “sana all may neighbor na namimigay ng pagkain!!!” ang best friend niyang si Baekhyun.
    * Nang mapanood niya ang next _Nini’s Home_ episode that night, he was surprised na ang garlic pepper beef na bigay ni Jongin ang featured recipe. Kilig kilig pa siya pero—
      * Shet, pinost nga pala niya sa IG story ‘yung bigay ni Jongin.
      * At hawig na hawig nung ulam sa picture ang nasa video (malamang!!!)
        * Nagpanic naman si Kyungsoo. Avid followers ng channel sina Baekhyun—lalo na si Jongdae omg—what if mapansin nila na parehas ang pagkain na nasa IG niya sa bagong episode??
          * Gusto sana niyang burahin ang IG story kaso mas magsususpetsa si Baekhyun pag nagkataon, so pinabayaan lang niya kahit praning na siya.
            * Nakahinga siya nang maluwag na no comment ang dalawang kaibigan sa Zoom call nila kinabukasan.
    * To thank Jongin, niluto ni Kyungsoo ang beef kaldereta recipe ng nanay niya
      * Kinapalan niya ang mukha at pumunta sa Unit 1412 during his lunchbreak para iabot ang ulam. 
      * Nagulat pa si Jongin sa sudden appearance ni Kyungsoo sa pinto niya pero pinapasok din siya nito sa loob. Kyungsoo noticed na malinis at minimal ang decor ng unit ni Jongin, just like in his videos. Nakita na niya rin sa personal ang famous bear kettle at ilang cute trinkets na sino-show off ng lalaki sa Youtube. Sayang, hindi pa niya nakita si Cat-cat dahil tulog daw ito sa kwarto ni Jongin.
        * Sumakit ang puso niya sa cuteness. Grabe, how is he even real!?
      * Wala siyang planong magtagal sa place ni Jongin since one hour lang ang lunchbreak niya kaso...ang Jongin naman….
        * “Teka, aalis ka na?”
      * Natigilan naman si Kyungsoo.
        * “Uhh oo. May iru-rush pa akong report eh.”
        * “Pwede bang mamaya muna?”
      * LUH!!!!!!!
        * “B-bakit?”
        * “Gusto ko sanang tikman ‘to habang nandito ka pa? Live review ba?”
      * Nagdahilan pa ang Kyungsoo Do para makatakas siya. Sabi niya, hindi masarap ang beef kaldereta pag walang kanin. Next time na la—
        * “Sakto, nagsasaing ako. 10 minutes na lang, Kyungsoo. Hintayin mo na.”
      * Kesyo yari siya kay Junmyeon ‘pag na-late siya ng submission.
        * “Sabihin mo nagloko internet mo. Trust me, it would buy you a couple of minutes. Pahinga muna sa trabaho, aba!”
      * Hala, ang bad influence pero na-enganyo naman siya?? Ayun, napakain na rin siya ng lunch kasabay ni Jongin—at nagustuhan ni Jongin ang luto niya!!!—at nakabalik na sa unit niya ng 1:15pm hahaha
        * Kulang na lang ay gumulong siya pababa ng hagdan sa sobrang kilig. 
    * That weekend, tinupad ni Kyungsoo ang pangakong ipagluluto niya ng pagkain ang mga kaibigan niya. He went all out on this one, at nagprisinta pa si Baekhyun bilang assistant (kasi siya ang pinakamalapit _at_ ang designated deliveryman ng mga pagkain haha) niya that day.
      * In the middle of their preparations, ni-request ni Baekhyun sa best friend kung pwede niyang lutuin ang recipe sa latest episode ng #QuarantineTimez na super arroz caldo. First time kasing magbi-birthday ni Baekhyun na hindi kasama ang family niya at homesick na ito.
      * Pumayag naman si Kyungsoo.
      * At nauwi ito sa pagco-confess niya sa best friend na na-meet niya si _Nini_ in real life.
    * Hindi naman naniwala si Baekhyun at first. Isip-isip niya, baka nag-iilusyon na si Kyungsoo dala ng isolation niya ngayong quarantine. Pero nagbago ang isip niya nang makita niyang problemado si Kyungsoo, naluluha na ewan. First time lang niya makitang gano’n ang best friend kaya lokang-loka siya.
      * Si Kyungsoo naman, parang dam na nagpakawala ng tubig habang kinukwento kay Baekhyun ang ganaps sa buhay niya for the past weeks. Sorry na kamo, ngayon lang ulit nabuhay ang puso niya sa kilig! Pero he insisted na they’re just friends, nothing more. 
      * Ayaw naman maniwala ni Baekhyun kasi knowing Kyungsoo, hindi naman ito mababaliw kung wala siyang ~feelings~ for this Jongin guy.
      * Ayaw takot kasi si Kyungsoo na ma-fall sa isang tao during this uncertain time. Baka nadadala lang siya ng lungkot at pangungulila for human interaction at nagkataong si Jongin ang malapit, always ready to give the things he craves for. Takot kasi siya na isang fleeting romance lamang ito, na nabuo sa gitna ng pandemya, at matatapos din kapag bumalik na sa normal ang lahat.
          * (Ayaw niyang tumaya sa isang bagay na hindi sigurado. Ayaw niyang matalo.)
      * Gigil naman si Baekhyun sa best friend. Although he knows na cautious talaga si Kyungsoo pagdating sa usaping puso, gusto niyang maging bukas kahit paano ang best friend sa possibility na ‘to. Kung hindi magtatagal, fine. At least na-experience niya. At least nakalandi siya habang quarantine. Kung magtagal man, e ‘di sobrang saya niya kasi finally _finally_ , Kyungsoo learned how to take the leap.
      * In the end, pinagpromise ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na wag na wag ipagsasabi kahit kanino—kahit kay Chanyeol—ang totoong identity ni Jongin to respect his privacy. Baekhyun agreed naman, at nangako pang ilalayo niya si Jongdae sa soon-to-be boyfriend ng best friend.
    * Patuloy pa rin sa pagba-barter ng pagkain sina Kyungsoo at Jongin, although mas madalas magbigay ng pagkain si Jongin. 
    * Sa next video ng _Nini’s Home_ , gulat na gulat sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun na nagkaroon ng penguin trinkets si Nini sa setup niya.
      * Napatulala na lang si Kyungsoo sa iPad Pro niya. Totoo nga, may penguin trinkets na sa video...pota. Ang puso niya. Paki-revive.
      * Si Baekhyun naman, halos hikain na sa kilig.
        * “POTACCA KYUNGSOO!!!! OH MY GOD KA BUHAY KA PA BA!!!!”
        * “KYUNGSOO SINASABI KO SA ‘YO JOWAIN MO NA ‘YAN INVITED NA YAN SA KASAL!!!!!”
    * One Saturday, nagkasabay silang mag-grocery. Pasimpleng sinisilip ni Kyungsoo ang pushcart ni Jongin at fini-figure out niya kung anong recipe ang gagawin nito sa next episode ng _Nini’s Home_. 
    * After nilang makauwi, Kyungsoo is surprised nang may kumatok sa pinto niya.
      * Si Jongin, pawis na pawis at bitbit ang maleta niya.
      * Nawala raw ni Jongin ang susi ng unit niya. Bumalik pa siya sa supermarket at ni-retrace ang steps kaso hindi niya nahanap. He forgot to bring his spare key at matatagalan pa raw bago makahanap ng magbabaklas ng lock niya kaya kung pwede maki-stay muna siya kay Kyungsoo.
      * Eh may naka-sched na Zoom call ang barkada for Junmyeon’s birthday.
        * “Quiet lang ako, Kyungsoo. Promise!”
      * As if matitiis siya ni Kyungsoo, ano??
    * The Zoom call proceeded as planned. Jongin kept his promise at tahimik lang siya sa sala ni Kyungsoo, nagbabasa ng magazines or whatever na nakapatong sa mesita. 
      * Okay na sana eh, kaso ‘tong si Jongdae Kim, masyadong matanglawin. Napansin pa niya na may nakaupo sa sofa ni Kyungsoo.
      * Ayun, napasama tuloy si Jongin sa Zoom call.
          * (Kabado pa sila ni Baekhyun na mamukhaan ni Jongdae si Jongin, buti na lang hindi!!!!)
      * Nagkaroon tuloy ng ambush introduction si Jongin sa barkada.
      * Kyungsoo was surprised na hindi awkward ang barkada niya kay Jongin, and vice-versa. He got along so well with his friends, hindi feeling close...aaah basta, hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang feeling niya sa nagaganap.
          * Basta ang alam niya, masaya siya.
      * Saktong natapos ang video call nang may kumatok sa pinto ni Kyungsoo. ‘Yung magbabaklas pala ng lock ng unit ni Jongin.
      * Todo thank you naman si Jongin sa barkada at kay Kyungsoo. Si Junmyeon naman, inimbitahan pa si Jongin sa susunod na Zoom call.
      * Hinatid pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa pinto.
        * “Ang saya kasama ng mga kaibigan mo ah,” nakangiting comment ni Jongin.
        * “Nako, times 100 ‘yan pag magkakasama talaga kami. Sorry, ang kukulit nila. Nakakahiya.”
        * “It’s fine. I had fun. Ito na ata ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa araw ko. Thank you, Kyungsoo.”
          * (Lupasay naman siya against his door pagkaalis ni Jongin. Parang ewan.)
    * Sa chat kinulit ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo about Jongin; kung sino ‘yon, potential boyfriend na ba niya, nilalandi ba siya, kailangan ba nila magpadala ni Baekhyun ng condoms (lol)
      * Hindi niya sinagot ang mga tanong na ‘yon.
      * Kasi pag sinagot niya….
        * “Shet….gusto ko na ba siya?”
          * (Spoiler: _oo, gusto mo na siya. Wag mo na i-deny kaloka ka.)_
    * Ilang beses pang naulit ang pagsali ni Jongin sa Zoom calls ng barkada.
      * Kyungsoo took it as a sign na maybe okay nga ‘tong si Jongin bilang jowa. Isa ‘to sa major requirement niya sa lalaking magugustuhan niya: ang kayang makisabay sa kalokohan ng mga kaibigan niya. He had dated guys who thought na masyadong...OA ang mga kaibigan niya, kaya to find a guy who can actually be real friends with his OGs...priceless. Another plus point para mahulog siya.
          * (Hulog na hulog na siya at this point. Stress.)
    * One day, nagpadala si Junmyeon ng ilang herbs kay Kyungsoo. Naging #plantito kasi ang Junmyeon Kim ngayong quarantine at naisipan niyang ipamahagi sa mga kaibigan ang babies niya. Pinasabay niya sa padala kay Kyungsoo ang potted herbs for Jongin.
      * So ayun, pumunta naman ang Kyungsoo Do sa 1412 para i-deliver ang padalang herbs.
      * Katok siya nang katok pero walang Jongin na nagbubukas ng pinto.
      * Tinawagan niya si Jongin. Sumagot naman ito, at napansin niyang natataranta ang lalaki.
        * “H-ha? Wait lang ha. Five minutes! Tatapusin ko lang ‘tong niluluto ko. Bye!”
      * It took Kyungsoo a few seconds to realize kung anong nangyayari.
      * Oh.



  * _“Oh.”_



      * Jongin’s in the middle of filming a _Nini’s Home_ episode.
      * Kalmado na si Jongin nang pinagbuksan niya ng pinto si Kyungsoo. Siya naman, trying to keep his cool ang drama kasi shet, ito na ba? Magkakaalaman na ba? Hindi siya prepared kklk magde-deliver lang naman siya ng halaman!!! Ayaw pa niya ng big reveal!!
    * Sa sobrang kaba ni Kyungsoo sa pwedeng mangyari, nabitawan niya ang pasó ng basil na bitbit niya.
      * Sabay silang napaluhod ni Jongin sa harap ng nabasag na pasó. Mega pulot si Kyungsoo ng lupa at debris, avoiding eye contact. Si Jongin naman, pinipigilan siya, asking what’s wrong.
      * When he looked up, Jongin was staring straight at him.
          * Intensely.
          * Biglang uminit ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo.
      * Then, bumaba ang tingin ni Jongin.
          * This time, sa labi na ni Kyungsoo.
      * Before he knew it, Jongin’s lips caught his.
          * Now, Kyungsoo knows that a kiss can say a great number of things. Pwedeng isa itong kiss of good luck para sa mga kaibigan o kapamilya. Pwedeng pagpapaalam, or an afterthought. Pwedeng regalo. Pwedeng pagtatapat ng pag-ibig.
            * O pwede ring isang pahayag, isang signos na nagsasabing, _ah, pwede._ _Sobrang pwede._
          * Muntanga silang nakangiti sa isa’t isa after that kiss.
    * Umaapaw ang kasiyahan ni Kyungsoo sa bagong development na ‘to kaso...hindi niya pwedeng i-ignore ang Youtuber persona ni Jongin. 
      * Should he confess na alam niya ang tungkol sa _Nini’s Home_ bago mag-progress pa ang relationship nila?
      * O pababayaan niya ito at i-e-enjoy muna ang ganitong kilig?
      * (Dyahe naman magkaron ng jowa! Hays!)
    * His dilemma ended nang imbitahan siya ni Jongin for dinner a few days later. 
      * Ine-expect ni Kyungsoo na normal na dinner lang ‘to at hindi mababanggit ang kiss.
      * Souprice na lang talaga nang isa palang _romantic dinner_ ang hinanda ng Jongin that night. 
          * Candles? Check.
          * Flowers? Check.
          * Steak dinner? Check.
          * Tiramisu for dessert? Check.
          * Halos himatayin si Kyungsoo sa kilig? Check na check na check!!!
    * Kaso, ayun nga, nakonsensya siya. Jongin’s doing this for him yet...pakiramdam niya ay dinadaya niya ang lalaki. He made up his mind right then and there na aaminin na niya na kilala niya si Nini nang—
        * “Kyungsoo.”
      * Seryosong sabi ni Jongin. Under the candle light, kitang-kita ni Kyungsoo ang kaba sa mga mata ng lalaki. 
        * “These past few weeks have been so amazing. Sobrang na-enjoy ko ang mga araw na kasama kita. This may sound so crazy, but...I like you. I really like you.”
            * Napakapit na lang si Kyungsoo sa table cloth.



  * _Putangina._



      * “But...I need to tell you something first. Wag ka sanang magalit o ma-weirduhan.”
    * Jongin got up and went to his kitchen, leaving Kyungsoo there confused. 
    * Nang bumalik siya sa table….
              * Suot niya ang bear mask na gamit niya sa _Nini’s Home_ videos.
    * At sa sobrang kaba ni Kyungsoo, natawa siya.
    * Bago pa ma-offend si Jongin sa pagtawa niya, he finally confessed na alam niyang si Jongin ang nasa likod ng _Nini’s Home_ Youtube channel. Na hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin kay Jongin ito sa takot na lumayo ang lalaki sa kanya. At kung may dapat mang magalit, si Jongin ‘yon, dahil tinago ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang lahat ng ito.
    * Jongin just stood there. The silence became deafening and Kyungsoo wanted to bolt out of the room ASAP. Ang tanga tanga talaga niya para maniwala na may magandang kapupuntahan ang kuwentong it—
      * “Bakit naman ako magagalit sa ‘yo, Kyungsoo?”
    * Nagulat siya nang tanggalin ni Jongin ang bear mask. 
      * “Kung may dapat magalit dito, ikaw ‘yon. Tinago ko sa ‘yo ‘to.”
      * “You’re so amazing, Jongin. How can I be mad at you?”
              * (Luh labanan pala talaga ng ganyang lines!!!!)
    * Jongin stared at him.
    * Kyungsoo stared back.
      * “Jongin.”
      * “Hm?”
      * “Seryoso ka ba sa sinabi mo? Na gusto mo ako?”
    * Jongin nodded. Cutely.
      * “Oo. Gustung-gusto. Masyado bang mabilis? Sorry, hindi ko na mapigilan.”
    * Shaking his head, Kyungsoo stood up and closed the distance between them. Dahan-dahan niyang kinuha ang bear mask, tinignan ito, bago ibaling ang atensyon sa kabadong si Jongin.
      * “Sakto lang naman. Tignan mo, nakasabay ako sa ‘yo.”
    * This time, Kyungsoo kissed him.



  
  


  * Ang ending, nagkaroon nga ng boyfriend si Kyungsoo during quarantine.
    * (Sana all hmpf.)



  
  


  * Mini epilogue, if you will:
  * Napagkasunduan ng barkada na mag-get together after ma-lift ang ECQ sa Metro Manila (syempre, following the health protocols pa rin!!!). Sina Kyungsoo at Jongin ang nag-host ng mini-get together sa condo ni Kyungsoo.
    * Jongin cooked his Spanish sardines pasta.
    * Ang Jongdae Kim naman na ka-kulto ng _Nini’s Home_ , nagulat at na-excite.
      * “Oh my god, do you watch _Nini’s Home_ din ba? Nahawa ka na kay Soo?”
    * Tawa na lang ang nasagot nilang dalawa kay Jongdae.
    * Si Baekhyun naman, walang tigil sa pagkain ng pasta sa takot na madulas siya sa harap ng lahat. Tawang-tawa si Kyungsoo sa panicked na itsura ng best friend sa kabilang side ng table.



  
  


    * Later that night, nagmessage si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.
      * The message read:



  * **Soo????**



      * May kalakip na screenshot ang message ng boyfriend niya.
      * Screenshot ng isang comment sa Youtube.
      * Comment sa Spanish sardines pasta video ng _Nini’s Home_.
        * Comment mula kay user **Nini’s litol nail:**



  * **_OMG guess what??? My friend’s boyfriend made this recipe for us earlier!! IDK if this was the same recipe, pero kung oo...grabe mga bhie 11/10 masarap!!!!! TRY THIS ONE PLS!!!!_**



    * Nabitawan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya.
    * Si Jongdae pala ang kinaiinisan niyang commenter sa videos ni Jongin.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea of this bullet-type not!fic from halwen’s wangxian ao3 not!fic :)
> 
> Salamat sa pagbabasa! :)
> 
> Dumadaldal ako minsan sa twitter: @myeonofilm

**Author's Note:**

> one shot lang talaga ito haha. sorry na.
> 
> pwede niyo akong sigawan sa twitter: @myeonkais


End file.
